


Phineas and Ferb: Clothes to Ashes

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3recently gave me some random basic plot implements and asked if I could apply them to different settings, one per setting. This one was for a story with a changing room. No idea if I’ll think of anything for the others, but I managed to think of this one.





	Phineas and Ferb: Clothes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) recently gave me some random basic plot implements and asked if I could apply them to different settings, one per setting. This one was for a story with a changing room. No idea if I’ll think of anything for the others, but I managed to think of this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“No, Perry the Platypus, not the self-destruct button!” Doofenschmirtz’s pleas fell on deaf ears as his nemesis pressed the button and destroyed the fabric incinerator-inator. “NOOOO!”

Perry gave a mocking salute before parachuting away while the evil scientist sighed.

“Well, so much for dominating all fabric businesses in the Tri-State Area.” Head tilting down in disappointment, he noticed the broken display screen from his destroyed inator laying at his feet. “Hmm, what’s this?” Reading the display screen, he saw that, before the fabric incinerator-inator had exploded, it had at some point in his and Perry’s fight fired off a blast to destroy fabrics labeled 21-A3. “Huh, I wonder which fabrics were filed under that? It sounds pretty specific.”

-

Stacy was enjoying this. Just her and Candace shopping at the mall. No distractions in the form of Candace running off to bust her brothers, Jeremy wasn’t involved, just the two of them. Turning to her friend while holding up a pair of teal shoes, she asked, “Do you think these would look good on me?”

Turning around, Candace opened her mouth to reply but was quickly distracted by the red light glowing around her friend. “Uh… Stace…”

Confused, the girl looked over herself and saw the odd light. “What the heck?” Then, before she could ponder any further what was going on, her blue shirt, top, and bow turned to ashes, leaving her in just her blue bra, matching socks, and blue/white striped panties. “Uh oh!” Face going red the Japanese-American girl ducked behind a rack of shoes, praying no one would go back there.

“Stace, WHAT JUST HAPP-!” Candace’s loud outburst was silenced as Stacy placed a hand over her mouth.

“Shhh! Don’t. Draw. Attention!” Looking around and thankfully not seeing anyone paying attention to them at the moment, she said, “Oh geez, what do I do about this?”

Looking around, Candace’s eyes soon locked onto the changing rooms before going back to Stacy. “Go hide in a changing rom. I’ll buy you something cheap that you can wear out of here.”

Feeling a rush of hope, Stacy nodded. “Right. Thanks Candace.” Moving an arm over her bra and placing her right hand in front of her panties, Stacy sprinted as fast as she could into a changing room, frantically spinning and slamming it shut behind her.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. She was out of sight now and just had to wait for Candace. That shouldn’t take long.

-

Candace didn’t put much thought into what she was grabbing for Stacy. A pair of jeans and t-shirt would be enough. “Okay, now I just gotta pay… for these…” And cue the distraction.

Just as she was walking up the register, she stopped and dropped the clothes she’d gotten for Stacy as, looking through the stores door, she could see Phineas and Fern flying around on what looked like a helicopter couch with a helicopter TV following them. Seeing her as they flew by, the boys waved.

Suddenly, Candace was consumed by her urge to bust. “Phineas and Ferb, just you wait until mom sees this! You’re gonna be soooo busted!” The girl ran out of the store, completely forgetting her uncompleted task.

-

“Candace, if you weren’t my best friend, I would _kill_ you.” Stacy muttered upon hearing the girl’s loud declaration even in the changing room. “Ugh, come on Stacey, think!” she said while rapping her knuckles against her forehead.

It didn’t look like she was going to be getting a change of clothes anytime soon, which meant she was stuck in the changing room. Well, stuck until the store closes up for the day and tosses her out. And wouldn’t that be quite the scene?

So, she could either try to walk out of here with some (very little) dignity and hopefully few people seeing her or wait until she got tossed out. “Great.” she sarcastically muttered.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the changing room door and stepped out, trying to seem confident.

-

She was most definitely not feeling confident, no matter how she looked. She made it a point to stride out of the store and through the mall with her head held high.

The red staining her cheeks as people snickered and took pictures, however, were a dead giveaway of how she was actually feeling. _Candace, when I find you, I’m gonna-_ SMACK! “Eep!” Stacy squeaked as a boy riding by her on a skateboard slapped her panty-clad butt. “You are so lucky I have a bigger fish to fry!” she yelled back at the kid.

-

Her phone out, Candace was desperately trying to get a picture of the boys and their latest contraptions when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. “WHAT DO YOU-“ Cadance stopped her yelling as she saw who was interrupting her. “Eheh, sorry…” That someone being an underwear-clad Stacy Hirano.

An angry underwear-clad Stacy Hirano who was grabbing the side of her skirt.

“Wait, Stacy-“ She was stopped again as Stacy pressed a finger to her lips and unzipped her skirt, taking it to reveal the girl’s pink panties.

“I am taking this.” she said while donning the skirt for herself. “And you,” she said while gripping the front of the girl’s panties, “are coming with ME!” The last word was punctuated by a pull as Stacy began dragging Candace back into the mall.

“AYEE!” Candace stumbled while trying to keep up with her friend. “Ugh, ow, where are we- OWWW!”

Stacy pulled the girl along behind her toward the nearest clothing store. “You’re buying me a new shirt. I am not going home without one.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761317377']=[] 


End file.
